


Impossible Situation

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Complete, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Violence, Internal Monologue, don't let them see you cry, unclear if reader is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Negan torments Daryl with the possibility of your death.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Don't Let Them See You Cry





	Impossible Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivy475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy475/gifts).

> WARNINGS: implied violence, unclear if reader is alive, blood, injury, angst, internal dialogue

The last he saw you Negan was marching you out into the woods. He heard a scream and then complete silence.

When Negan came back Daryl’s eyes immediately dropped to Lucille but he didn’t see any blood on the Savior Leaders favorite weapon. Regardless of how, you were gone and Daryl felt like his heart died right there.

He wanted to cry, to rail against the grinning man in front of him but Merle’s voice suddenly rose up in his head.

“C’mon Derylina, man up. Ya gonna cry like a baby in front o’ this pussy?”

“Well, fuckity fuck, Daryl fucking Dixon. I figured you’d at least have something to say.” Negan waited a minute while he stared Daryl down before continuing on. “Guess you didn’t really care about her, huh?”

Daryl kept quiet and watched Negan lift his hand and motion to one of his men.

A few minutes later the sounds of a scuffle came through the woods then the distinct sound of something being dragged toward them. Two of the Saviors came through the trees, each one holding you under and arm and dragging you toward him. When they were just a few feet away they let go and you fell limply to the ground in front of Daryl.

Merle’s voice was in his ears again. “This fucker’s baiting you. He’s tryin’ ta break ya, so ya’ll do what he wants. Don’t fuckin’ cry, that’s what he wants.”

Daryl swallowed hard and stared at your body. There was blood in your hair but with you face down it was hard to tell if you were alive or severely injured. He thought he saw your back rise but he wasn’t sure. His emotions were swirling inside of him and it took everything he had to keep his eyes clear. Merle was right, that was exactly what Negan wanted.

If he cried, if he mourned over your body, Negan would deem him weak and use that to make things worse for all of you. And if you were alive and he went after Negan the other man was likely to actually kill you if you were in fact still alive. So he kneeled there, hands on his knees, staring at you and hoping the slight movement he saw wasn’t his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
